


Tu seras mon esclave

by Emy64



Series: Esclave [1]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Civil War, M/M, Slavery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy64/pseuds/Emy64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les pratiques en temps de guerre, même interne, sont strictes, impitoyable. Pourtant Alexandre ne les suivra pas. Ce n'est pas lui qui commande dans cette affaire, il ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres qu'il reçoit... Qui est alors le véritable maitre de la situation ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu seras mon esclave

**Author's Note:**

> Premier OS d'une série qui en compte 4, avec 3 achevés à ce jour.

**Pov Alexandre**

Le combat fait rage en tous sens, mais Bucéphale se montre courageux une fois de plus. Je m’efforce d’être un digne cavalier en le protégeant de toutes attaques pendant que nous avançons au milieu de nos assaillants. Les Athéniens sont tout particulièrement violents, mais ils sont surtout idiots. Leur attaque est décousue, et leur soif de liberté est ridicule. Quel but portent-ils dans cette tentative d’émancipation ? Ils sont déjà libres ! Et protégés en plus !

Mon exaspération renforce mes coups. Je n’ai pas choisi d’irriguer ce terrain du sang de mes frères aveugles. C’est le seul langage qu’ils connaissent… Ils ne me laissent même pas le temps de faire le deuil de mon père, d’enterrer mon enfance dorée. Non, il faut déjà réprimer leurs cavalcades… Alors soit, je me montrerai aussi impitoyable que le fut mon père, en espérant que le crescendo dans l’horreur les ferait renoncer au plus vite.

Un recul de mes hommes exige mon attention. Il semblerait que j’ai mal jugé les Athéniens… du moins je n’aurais pas dû généraliser. Il y a là une petite troupe, insignifiante, qui coordonne ses mouvements avec talent. Ce groupuscule pourrait presque constituer une menace, mais son infériorité numérique l’affaiblit. Ce handicap ne les empêche pas de faire reculer mes hommes, qui renforcent mon côté. La force de ce petit nombre lui fait honneur.

L’homme qui les mène ne m’aperçoit pas immédiatement. Il fait du combat un art d’une fluidité sensuelle, et ce juché sur sa monture. Je suis subjugué, mais il me réserve encore des surprises : son audace pour commencer. Il ne craint pas d’affronter mon regard, de me défier. Mon regard se perd dans le sien, je suffoque, je manque d’air, je me noie littéralement…

 

J’ignore pourquoi, mais je me sens immédiatement connecté à toi. C’est comme si je venais de perdre soudainement tous mes sens. Je ne vois que toi, indifférent à l’agitation nous entourant. La sensation n’est pas réciproque. Toi tu gardes ton esprit clair, si vif, et tu charges. J’écarte mes hommes pour te faire une ouverture. Je veux te confronter personnellement. Ton risque mérite bien une récompense… Mais ce n’est pas tellement pour gratifier ton audace que je le fais… C’est surtout parce que je brûle de désir à ta seule vue, la curiosité me dévore comme jamais. J’ai besoin d’un contact, aussi agressif soit-il.

Je te laisse donc approcher et rapidement je suis obligé de t’opposer mon épée. Je ne veux pas te blesser, évidemment, mais je n’ai pas non plus envie de finir décapité. Même si, par toi, je devine que ce ne serait pas un déshonneur.

J’ai du mal à parer tes attaques. Mon manque d’ambition hostile certainement… et ta vivacité, indéniablement… Tu as de la force, mon bras déjà fatigué tremble sous tes coups. Mon poignet peine à garder une prise ferme sur le manche de mon épée quand tu m’accables, mais ton regard plein de défi me donne l’énergie de tenir, pour nous donner une chance de faire autre chose que nous affronter.

J’ai l’impression que tu n’as plus rien à perdre, que tu iras jusqu’au bout. Mais ce n’est pas ce que je veux ! Je ne veux pas qu’un seul de nous échappe à Hadès aujourd’hui ! Nous n’avons pas besoin de nous entretuer, mais je n’ai pas l’impression que tu m’écouteras si j’essais de plaider ma cause…

Finalement je profite de l’échec d’une de tes attaques pour t’assener un violent revers dans la mâchoire. Crois bien que je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais je ne veux pas m’enfoncer dans ce duel. Pourtant c’est à peine si tu te laisses désorienter quelques secondes. N’importe quel homme aurait été assommé par ce coup, mais pas toi. Tu n’es pas n’importe qui, ça je l’avais déjà compris.

Je me retrouve démuni, vulnérable même puisque je me refuse de t’attaquer. C’est une situation délicate, et je ne réagis pas assez vite. Ta vengeance est impitoyable, et le coup que tu me rends est plus fort que le mien… Je desserre bêtement ma prise sur mon arme, qui s’échoue lamentablement dans le sable. J’ai tout juste le temps d’essuyer ma lèvre en sang et de me relever. Tu es déjà prêt pour la suite…

Sans surprise un triangle froid vient presser ma gorge, m’obligeant à rester calme, la tête haute. Tu me tiens au respect par ton épée souillée du sang de tes victimes, de mes hommes… Si tu savais… Tu n’as pas besoin de cela pour gagner mon admiration, elle t’est déjà acquise…

La lueur de triomphe que je vois briller dans tes yeux me fascine. Non… c’est tout ton être qui me fascine… Je veux m’agripper à ton aura, m’y lover, mais c’est impossible… J’oublie presque que les Moires menacent ma vie par ta main. La mort n’a plus d’emprise sur moi, je suis prisonnier de tes orbes céruléennes.

_ Alexandre !

Je sursaute en reprenant difficilement, et presque douloureusement, conscience du monde qui m’entoure, et surtout du champ de bataille qui nous entoure. Nous sommes tellement captivés par notre affrontement –qui ne tient qu’à toi si on y réfléchit…- que nous sommes totalement à découvert. Mes hommes ont le dessus où que je regarde, et c’est justement ça qui m’inquiète. N’importe lequel pourrait te blesser, voire pire, te tuer… Je ne peux pas ignorer le danger que tu coures. Peu m’importe ton agressivité, je ne t’en tiens rigueur. D’ailleurs je ne peux pas croire que tu veux ma mort. Si c’était le cas tu aurais déjà enfoncé ton épée dans ma gorge, non ? Même si tu voulais ma mort je resterai sur la même idée : t’extirper sain et sauf de ce bourbier.

C’est justement Cratéros qui a repéré la situation délicate dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Je le vois aller et venir, pied à terre, tout en me jetant des regards inquiets, renversant tous tes partisans sur son passage. Pas vraiment porté sur la stratégie, mais efficace pourtant… Cratéros est vraiment un titan… Je le voyais un peu plus tôt saisir deux hommes par les cheveux pour leur fracasser le crâne l’un contre l’autre… Mais c’est justement parce qu’il frappe sans stratégie qu’il est fort. C’est assez paradoxal, j’en suis bien conscient… Toi tu t’attends à une attaque à déjouer, mais Cratéros ne fait pas dans le subtil…

Je suis toujours tenu de rester calme quand je le vois repousser ses propres hommes pour nous approcher. J’ignore pourquoi tu continues à me fixer, sans bouger. Peut-être essaies-tu d’évaluer la valeur de ma vie… Quoique je te vois mal marchander ma vie… C’est d’une telle bassesse… Je suis certain que tu as le sens de l’honneur, que tu sais qu’un guerrier préfère mourir au combat, au milieu de ses hommes. J’admets que je n’ai pas vraiment envie de mourir maintenant, mais je n’aurais pas honte de trépasser sous ta lame.

J’ai l’impression que ton corps n’est plus aussi tendu. Tu te mets en mouvement, tu as pris une décision. Mon cœur palpite, nerveux mais impatient. Je veux connaître ton choix, mais les évènements ne m’en laissent pas la chance. Cratéros, ce monstre de surhomme, a forcé le passage jusqu’à t’approcher. Tu commences tout juste à te mouvoir quand mon général, immonde géant, t’assène un coup d’une violence inouïe derrière la tête. Je suis abasourdi. Cratéros n’a pas de massue dans ses mains. Il t’a frappé à main nue…  
Ton corps désarticulé tombe sans volonté en avant, et ton épée vient heurter la mienne au sol. Mon cœur bondit sauvagement, affolé, enragé, offusqué. Ta monture s’agite, hennit. Je saisis de justesse les liens de ton destrier pour l’empêcher de cabrer ou de partir au galop. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes, et surtout je veux vérifier que tu respires encore. Beaucoup ont péri de la main titanesque de Cratéros…

Je force ton cheval à s’approcher de Bucéphale, à se coller à lui. La manœuvre n’est pas évidente. J’ai aussi peur de tomber que de te faire tomber. A vrai dire je suis persuadé qu’une chute entrainerait l’autre… Mais je me moque de finir à terre, pour peu que je puisse te l’éviter.

A force de contorsions je parviens à récupérer ton corps défaillant dans mes bras. Ton cheval s’emballe aussitôt et pars à toute vitesse. Je n’ai pas le temps de déplorer sa fuite, ton corps inconscient pèse dans mes bras tremblants. Ce n’est pas ton poids… C’est du côté de mon cœur qu’il y a une lourdeur. Pas un poids désagréable cependant… Plus une chaleur, une sensation d’être prisonnier d’un étau cotonneux… J’aime déjà cette sensation, je ne me sens pas capable d’y renoncer… Je suis soulagé de savoir que ta nuque n’est pas brisée. Cratéros ne sait vraiment pas doser sa force…Tu as de la chance qu’il ne t’ait pas tué…

_ Alexandre ! Mais tu veux te faire tuer bon sang ! Ne reste pas immobile !

La remontrance me fait quitter mon monde d’agréables songes. Cratéros a raison, je n’entends plus rien aux leçons de combat en te tenant contre moi. Tous les autres se battent, mais pas moi. Je ne suis même plus armé… L’angoisse m’étouffe à l’idée de devoir te confier, inconscient, aux soins de quelqu’un d’autre… Je ne peux pas te garder dans mes bras, c’est dangereux pour toi comme pour moi. Et justement, je connais quelqu’un qui n’a pas à craindre cette foule de combattant. A lui seul il doit être responsable de la moitié des morts rebelles sur ce terrain.

_ Cratéros !

La culpabilité étrangle ma gorge une fois mon appel formulé. La séparation est imminente, les secondes fuient. Déjà mon allier titanesque se présente à côté de mon cheval, attendant mes ordres. Je te presse une dernière fois contre moi, effrayé à l’idée que je ne puisse plus réitérer ce geste plus tard.

_ J’ai besoin que tu l’emportes au camp. Il ne voudra certainement pas rester, mais je compte sur toi pour le persuader… pacifiquement…

Je précise parce que je ne veux pas qu’il t’assomme à nouveau. Tu auras déjà bien assez à me reprocher à ton réveil… Autant t’épargner la diplomatie de Cratéros.

_ J’insiste pour qu’il ne lui soit fait aucun mal Cratéros. Traite-le bien et tue quiconque osera lui manquer de respect.

J’échange ton corps fluet contre mon épée que ton protecteur temporaire a ramassée avec la tienne. Mes hommes se battent bravement, je dois me montrer digne d’eux.

_ Une dernière chose Cratéros : ne te fais pas tuer.

Le sourire un peu béta qu’il m’adresse me fait rire doucement. Je l’aime bien Cratéros. C’est une brute, ça je ne le dirai jamais assez, mais il a bon cœur. Je ne crois pas que j’ai besoin de m’inquiéter pour toi. Les cris bestiaux de mon titan sèment la panique dans les rangs, et ceux qui ont le malheur d’être trop hébétés pour s’écarter reçoivent de puissants coups d’épaule qui les envoient aussitôt au sol, quel que soit leur camp…

Pour moi il est temps de replonger dans la bataille. Je sais que Cratéros te mettra en sécurité, je peux je me battre l’esprit serein.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Les champs de bataille sont lentement débarrassés des victimes de cette guerre fratricide. Je suis épuisé. Je déteste avoir à tuer mon peuple. Pour cette fois je me suis montré tolérant, trop selon Cleytos. Quand les Athéniens survivants ont demandé ma grâce, je leur ai accordé. Maintenant j’aspire juste à quelques jours de repos, mais je sais qu’il nous faudra nous remettre en route très vite, demain certainement…

Soupirant, je délaisse le dos de Bucéphale pour regagner la terre ferme. Les hommes braillent un peu partout, imbibés de vin, enivrés par une victoire qui à mes yeux est sans gloire. Mon seul soulagement est de savoir que désormais mon règne est assis, je n’aurais plus besoin de verser dans les bains de sang.

Soupirant, j’offre quand même un petit sourire à l’homme sans nom qui raccompagne mon fidèle destrier pour que je puisse aller me reposer. Je salue quelques hommes sur mon passage et me rends vers ma propre tente. Cratéros en personne en garde férocement l’entrée. Je m’en étonne, mais je tombe de fatigue. Je sais bien que je dois comprendre quelque chose, me rappeler… Mais mes capacités de raisonnements m’ont abandonné.

Je donne une tape amicale à mon ami titanesque avant de franchir les pans de tissus qui me séparent de mon espace privilégié, clos. Mon corps a un violent sursaut quand j’aperçois quelqu’un dans l’aire qui m’est réservée. Au lourd pilier qui tient la tente est ficelé un individu, ses poignets et ses chevilles maintenues en arrière par une épaisse corde, le contraignant à adopter une position agenouillée. L’impétueux guerrier du champ de bataille, pour lequel j’aurai tant risqué… Tu es bien là, sain et sauf, en sécurité. Mais tu n’es pas éveillé malheureusement… Tu me prives de tes yeux…

Cratéros ne fait jamais les choses à moitié… Quand il t’a assommé il a vraiment frappé fort. Je commence à m’en inquiéter d’ailleurs. Et si ce coup laisse des séquelles ? Je prendrais soin de toi quand même, et je t’attacherais mon médecin personnel. Le meilleur, tout simplement…

Même éreinté, je prends le temps de m’assoir auprès de toi pour te surveiller, me rassurer en te regardant respirer calmement. La sensation qu’il y a quelque chose d’assez inédit dans ce que je vis s’empare de moi. Quelque chose, qui t’entoure à n’en pas douter, m’affecte profondément, me fait agir étrangement… Je réalise alors que ma main s’est élevée toute seule pour venir caresser ta joue. Le contact de ta peau m’a brûlé, je retire aussitôt mes doigts, plaquant ma main contre mon torse. Le choc contre l’armure fait un léger bruit, et mon cœur accélère, effrayé de te voir te réveiller. Mais je suis chanceux en un sens, Morphée t’a bien harponné…

J’hésite, je doute, je m’interroge… mais je finis par comprendre ce qui m’agite tant : je t’aime. Ce constat m’effraie autant qu’il m’exalte. C’est tellement nouveau… Mes mains en tremblent, comme si je tenais entre mes doigts un bijou dont la beauté n’a d’égal que la fragilité. C’est le cas dans une certaine mesure, et je sais que le bijou en question se montrera assez peu coopératif… J’ai si peur que tu glisses entre mes doigts gauches et moites…

Je voudrais te détacher pour te porter jusqu’à ma couche, afin de rendre ton sommeil plus confortable, mais je sais que tu ne resterais pas en place. Cratéros a eu raison de t’attacher. Tu vas me mener la vie dure dans les lunes à venir. Mais je t’attends. Certains diront que, comme souvent, je désire l’impossible, l’inaccessible, dans mes conquêtes. Je me moque bien de leur avis.

Maintenant que j’ai pris conscience que j’aurais besoin d’énergie pour gagner notre futur combat, je me force à te délaisser. Tu ne risques rien ici, plusieurs gardes entourent la tente et je suis certain qu’ils ont reçu les ordres de mon titan d’ami. Je veux caresser ta joue une dernière fois mais j’ai bien trop peur de t’éveiller.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, je me dirige vers mon lit pour m’y allonger après avoir défait mon armure juste assez pour la retirer. Quand Morphée me guide dans son royaume il me trouve bien distrait. Evidemment, je ne peux songer qu’à tes yeux dont le bleu m’évoque l’Ether…

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Athènes renaitra de ses cendres, je m’en suis assuré. Les hommes ont été massivement tués, mais nous n’avons pas réduits les jeunes garçons en esclaves, comme il se fait traditionnellement. La nouvelle génération assurera celle à venir. En attendant une poignée de mes hommes reste là-bas, et ils ne manqueront pas d’épouser des veuves pour leur faire porter leurs enfants, et de prendre des maitresses pour leur donner quelques batards. Le commerce et les voyageurs contribueront aussi à la démographie. Athènes, cité splendide, a encore de beaux jours devant elle.

La marche vers Pella a été terriblement longue. Les hommes ne cessaient de se plaindre, de courir les femmes et de s’éparpiller dans les bordels au moindre village. Passablement lassé, j’ai laissé Cleytos avec eux, sachant pertinemment que ces bougres vont regretter leur dépravation, et j’ai poursuivi ma route avec les plus rangés. Tu étais du voyage mon fascinant adversaire, pas à ma portée puisque c’était Cratéros qui veillait sur toi, mais je te savais auprès de moi, en sécurité.

Je soupire de soulagement en mettant enfin pied à terre. Pella m’a manqué, au point d’en oublier quelques désagréments. Ma mère arrive près de moi, me ramenant au défaut de ce palais au sein duquel j’ai grandi. Son totalitarisme m’excède. Elle voit des complots partout, me prévient contre tous mes amis, me fait culpabiliser pour le moindre désaccord. Comprendra-t-elle un jour que le pouvoir appartient aux hommes, et non aux femmes ? Quoi que… à voir certains de mes hommes courir sans honte après les courtisanes, je veux bien admettre que ce point peut être discutable.

Repoussant gentiment l’homme qui se proposait de mener Bucéphale à l’écurie, je m’en charge moi-même, avançant d’un pas lent en lui offrant quelques caresses. Je suis chanceux d’avoir cet indéfectible compagnon et j’aime récompenser sa loyauté. Il mérite le meilleur, et je lui accorde sans ciller, à chaque fois. Aujourd’hui ce serait du repos, de l’eau fraiche, quelques soins pour des plaies mineures mais que je refuse de négliger, et des fruits cueillis ce jour.

_ Je te laisse entre les mains expertes du royaume, je chuchote en caressant une dernière fois sa crinière.

Mon destrier ne s’agite pas en me voyant m’éloigner. Maintenant libre de ses liens divers, il comprend parfaitement qu’il aura quelques heures de répit, voire plus probablement quelques jours. En quittant les lieux je croise Cratéros. Ce géant a enroulé deux rênes différentes dans ses mains. Les chevaux ne bronchent pas. Il est vraiment invraisemblable qu’un homme aussi souriant puisse intimider à la fois les animaux et les hommes. Il transpire la force…

Cette pensée me ramène à un souvenir bien précis, et très récent, dans lequel sa force m’a sauvé et pourtant tant effrayé… Où est le captif que je lui ai confié ? Je n’avais confiance qu’en lui pour le ramener en toute sécurité, au point de le perdre de vue pour rester concentré sur mes objectifs. Avais-je eu tort de placer ma confiance en Cratéros ? Non, par tous les dieux… J’avais trop pris sur moi pour apprendre que ce don des cieux m’était ôté…

_ Cratéros, mon ami, je l’interpelle.

Aussitôt le géant s’arrête et m’adresse un franc sourire. J’aime son incapacité à mentir, à se montrer hypocrite. Ça peut l’handicaper, mais ici c’est un atout pour moi. Aussi il ne cherchera pas à me berner, ou en sera incapable.

J’ai besoin de savoir ce qu’il est advenu de mon captivant prisonnier… j’ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité…

_ Où est…

Je me heurte à un obstacle. Tu m’obnubiles, toi qui viens d’Athènes et qui t’es opposé à moi, et pourtant j’ignore jusqu’à ton nom. Comment puis-je être autant entiché de toi alors que tu demeures pour moi un mystère… ?

_ Héphaïstion, énonce Cratéros.  
_ Comment ?je réponds bêtement.  
_ Il s’appelle Héphaïstion.

Mon cœur se déchire en deux sentiments distincts. D’une part la joie de lever le voile sur un pan du mystère que tu es à mes yeux, de te rencontrer différemment… D’autre part la jalousie sourde, hargneuse, de savoir que tu as confié ce que tu tenais secret pour moi à un autre. J’en arrive à qualifier Cratéros de brute sans âme dans mes pensées tant j’envie cette avance que tu lui as donnée sur moi. C’est parfaitement injuste, j’en suis conscient, mais c’est irrationnel…

Mon ami titanesque ne fait pas très attention à mon trouble. Il n’est pas vraiment porté sur les détails, la subtilité. Peut-être n’a-t-il même pas saisi l’affection que je te porte sans rien connaître de toi… Enfin, si… je connais des parcelles de ta personne. Je sais à présent que tu te nommes Héphaïstion, que tu défendais Athènes dont tu es certainement natif, que tu es audacieux mais calculateur, stratégique, et que mon âme ne résonne qu’en ta présence… Il y a quelque chose de divin, de fort, qui se dégage de toi…

_ Héphaïstion est dans la cour du palais. Il était épuisé quand nous sommes arrivés, alors je n’ai pas voulu lui imposer le trajet. Il est enchainé, et sous surveillance.

Je hoche la tête avec empressement, soulagé de savoir que tu as supporté cette interminable traversée. Brûlant du désir de te retrouver pour combler mes lacunes, j’oublie de remercier Cratéros et me hâte à tes côtés. Beaucoup d’inopportuns m’arrêtent, voulant me féliciter de cette répression qui n’a pourtant rien de glorieux, mais je les repousse. Les mondanités peuvent bien attendre, mais toi je t’ai bien assez fait patienter.

Mon pas rapide me mène prestement au parvis qui fait face à mon palais. J’ai du mal à te repérer, une foule curieuse s’est constituée autour de toi. Cratéros, ce gentil titan, t’a attaché là où sont condamnés à dépérir douloureusement ceux qui ont insulté le règne en cours. J’ai mis fin à ces pratiques, mais la menace reste ancrée à travers ces deux anneaux fichés dans le marbre du palais, où tes chaines sont justement attachés.

Je progresse difficilement à travers ces gens que je trouve inconvenants à te fixer telle une bête curieuse. Ils ne connaissent pas ta force, ta valeur… Tu n’es qu’un animal à leurs yeux… Enfin j’arrive à dégager un passage et t’aperçois, assis sur les pavés, dardant les intrus d’un regard meurtrier. C’est bien toi. Tu es toujours aussi farouche, aussi brave. Je t’admire pour ça. Alors que tu es empêtré dans un nid de vipères tu gardes la tête droite sans trembler. Je t’envie ton sang-froid…

Tu as soif, mon pauvre opposant. Cratéros n’a certainement pas choisi de te laisser attendre en plein soleil consciemment. Il devait penser qu’il serait de retour pour te soigner avant que tu puisses souffrir de la chaleur harassante de cet astre.

Je suis sur le point d’ordonner qu’on te défasse de tes chaines, pour te mener moi-même à l’ombre et te donner l’eau fraiche à laquelle tu aspires, quand un jeune homme s’interpose. Gloussant sans distinction, il te pince les joues comme on l’aurait fait pour un enfant. Tu veux te saisir de lui, lui faire regretter son audace, mais tes chaines interrompent ton geste. Tu ne peux pas l’atteindre, les fers sont trop courts.

_ Regardez-moi ça ?se gausse-t-il accroupi devant toi. N’est-il pas mignon ?

Cette réflexion enflamme mes veines. J’empoigne dans la secondes la chevelure d’un brun sale et force l’intriguant à se mettre debout, braillant douloureusement. L’intrépide cesse de s’agiter dès qu’il me reconnait. Il sait qu’il a fait une erreur, j’en suis certain… Mais ça ne m’empêchera pas de faire de son cas un exemple pour ses camarades. Après avoir réprimé les rébellions, il n’était pas question que je laisse mes propres soldats ignorer mes commandements ou ceux de mes généraux.

_ Ai-je tort de penser que vous avez reçu des ordres du général Cratéros ?je siffle furieux.

La foule s’écarte, se disperse massivement, en me voyant dans une telle colère. Pourquoi s’étonnent-ils tous ? Je devrais laisser faire quand un soldat, aussi jeune soit-il, ne respecte pas mes consignes ? Comme si j’allais lui laisser la possibilité de t’humilier !

_ Non… non mon roi, répond misérablement la larve.

Cet aveu m’irrite encore plus que l’aurait fait une lacune dans sa connaissance. Aller contre des ordres qu’on ignore est une chose, mais les contrarier sciemment c’est inacceptable !

_ Je doute qu’il vous ait commandé d’harceler l’homme que j’ai placé sous sa protection…

Avisant un garde à l’air bien trop penaud, je jette le misérable à ses pieds, le faisant glapir douloureusement.

_ Aux fers pour la lune qui vient, j’exige.

Effrayé et pressé, le soldat emporte gauchement le gamin victime de ma colère. Je peux alors m’adresser à toute la foule amassée, pour que tous entendent mes consignes, et surtout pour que tu les entendes, pour que tu saches que tu n’as pas à me craindre…

_ J’exige qu’il soit traité avec toute l’hospitalité que nous vouons à nos hôtes, et cette fois si j’apprends que l’un de vous a osé désobéir, je vous ferais tous exécuter aux aurores sur la place publique.

Tout tremblant de peur, des pages s’approchent de toi, déjà prêts à te soigner. Confus, tu ne protestes pas trop quand ils te détachent, mais tu refuses obstinément leur aide pour te relever. Tu as ta dignité, autant en tant qu’homme qu’en tant que soldat.

Le regard glacé que tu m’adresses m’attriste autant qu’il me rassure. Ton état de prisonnier ne t’a pas brisé, tu continues et continueras à lutter, mais tu ne vas certainement pas m’accueillir avec chaleur… C’était prévisible, mais tu me rends si rêveur, si irrationnel…

Trop vite à mon goût tu t’éloignes, cerné à la fois par des pages et des soldats. Avec un peu plus de forces tu te serais certainement rebellé, mais j’ignore quelle a été la qualité de ta nourriture et de ton sommeil depuis ta capture. Je l’imagine mauvaise, mais ce n’est qu’une hypothèse.

_ Un esclave pour le palais ?

Je me retourne presque trop brusquement vers ma mère qui fixe le couloir par lequel tu viens de disparaitre. Elle est fidèle à elle-même : ostentatoirement parée, froide, baladant son serpent… Je lui réponds par la négative. Jamais je n’ai envisagé de te faire porter ces fers humiliants.

_ Futur eunuque peut-être ?propose Cassandre en se greffant à la conversation sans y être invité.  
_ Certainement pas !je m’érige furieux.

Sa proposition me choque. Autant par une femme… elle ne connait pas la valeur de la virilité d’un homme, de surcroit un soldat, mais d’un autre homme ! Cassandre serait le premier à dépérir sans ses attributs masculin, alors il doit être conscient du supplice que cette perte représente pour quiconque…

_ Il obtiendra sa liberté. Dès qu’il pourra la supporter, il récupérera sa liberté, je décrète.

Je n’écoute pas le flot de protestations qui s’abat aussitôt sur moi. Ma décision est prise. A peine sombrais-tu dans l’inconscience sous la main titanesque de Cratéros, mon doux éphèbe, que déjà je savais que je n’allais pas t’imposer les fers. Comment pourrais-je seulement y songer…  
J’ignore les comparaisons qui fusent vis-à-vis du régime de mon père, des pratiques établies, et des scrupules que l’autre camp n’aurait pas eus. Ils peuvent piailler autant qu’ils le veulent. Je ne changerai pas d’avis et seule ma décision compte.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

La nuit est venue depuis peu rafraichir l’air de Pella. Les hommes festoient bruyamment dehors. Je peux les entendre depuis mes quartiers. Sans même me rendre sur le balcon je peux les imaginer s’amusant vulgairement avec des courtisanes en abusant du bon vin. Mais je ne nourris pas de crainte à ce propos. Cratéros est là pour veiller au grain. Si l’un d’eux s’avise d’aller trop loin, il lui mettra les fers aux poignets et lui fera passer une nuit à la belle étoile dans les bois. Aucun animal sauvage n’y a été signalé depuis longtemps, alors ils ne devraient pas y courir de risque.

Mon cœur bat avec une force furieuse. Ce n’est pas de la peur, je n’ai rien à craindre… C’est plutôt de la passion, de la fièvre, et une attente insupportable, douloureuse. J’ai donné des ordres aux pages plus tôt dans la journée. Une fois repu, soigné, lavé, et reposé après une sieste dans les plus beaux et frais quartiers du palais, tu devais m’être ramené.

Mes jambes me trahissent, vidées de leur force. Je m’assois sans grâce sur le rebord de mon lit, face à la porte de mes quartiers que je fixe et qui s’obstine à rester fermée. Chaque seconde est un supplice, une nouvelle attente déçue. Je suis incapable de patienter calmement. Tu me manques…

J’appréhende ta venue cependant. J’ignore quels propos a tenus Cratéros sur moi devant toi. Rien de bien méchant je présume, mais j’imagine qu’il a du se poser des questions sur ton statut entre captif et protégé. Ce n’est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes d’agir de la sorte… D’ordinaire ceux faits prisonniers sont enchainés et trainés derrière les chevaux, et ceux qui survivent à l’épreuve sont exécutés publiquement en titre d’exemple pour les cités intéressées par une rébellion. Mais je me suis assuré que tu voyageais à cheval, que tu étais soigné.

La porte grince enfin, hésitante. Mon cœur palpite alors que je dirige toute mon attention vers le panneau de bois. J’entends une certaine agitation derrière la porte qui me cache encore ta personne. Je devine avec un sourire que tu te débats…

Celui qui ne sourit pas en revanche, c’est toi… Quand tu es poussé à l’intérieur tu te montres clairement hostile, et les gémissements douloureux qui me parviennent laissent présager que tu as fais une victime, peut-être plus… Je suis étrangement fier de toi. Comme je commande ces hommes que tu malmènes, je devrais me montrer complaisant envers eux, et t’en vouloir… mais ce n’est pas le cas… Je suis bien conscient que la position que j’adopte face à toi me rend complice de tes agissements, mais cette idée ne me rebute pas le moins du monde.

Loin de partager mon engouement puéril face à cette situation nouvelle, tu me repères et fais quelques pas rageurs en ma direction. Tu es toujours aussi farouche… Je suis soulagé par ce constat. Je n’aurais pas voulu que tu sois brisé, soumis… Cependant je me retrouve bien embarrassé devant toi. J’ignore comment t’aborder. Je connais si peu sur toi… Enfin si, je te connais, mais ce que je sais de toi ne se décrit pas avec des mots, alors je suis bloqué…  
Refusant de laisser ce silence belliqueux perdurer, je cherche quelque chose à te dire, pour nouer un semblant de dialogue. Finalement il y a bien une chose que je sais, et je le tiens de Cratéros…

_ J’ai appris que tu t’appelles Héphaïstion…

Je tais la réflexion qui me brûle la langue à ton seul nom. C’est la toute première fois que j’ai l’occasion de le prononcer, et immédiatement je suis choqué par l’injustice de cette appellation. Héphaïstion, un nom si proche d’Héphaïstos ? De tous les dieux le plus laid… Tu mérites tellement mieux… Peut-être as-tu commencé ta lutte dans le ventre de ta mère, et par vengeance elle t’a attribué ce nom. Si je vise juste, ta mère est digne d’Héra…

Comme tu ne réponds pas à ma tentative, je devine que je dois réitérer mon essai. Je te concède que tu ne pouvais pas répondre grand-chose face à ce fait établi. De toute façon je n’aime pas les gens qui se perdent en paroles inutiles. Pas que je refuse le dialogue, mais je préfère les conversations nourries… Mais là le problème c’est ma nervosité. Je pourrais te dire n’importe quoi, juste pour échapper à ce silence angoissant, pour t’atteindre enfin.

_ Je me nomme Alexandre, je te souris gentiment.

_ Peu m’importe ton nom ! 

Ton agressivité me secoue. Tu t’arrêtes brusquement et jettes un rapide coup d’œil vers les portes que tu as franchies un peu plus tôt. Ton emportement te fait craindre d’être découvert dans une position bien fâcheuse. Mais tu es vite apaisé. Tu es dans les quartiers royaux. Le son s’échappe difficilement d’ici.

A peine rassuré, tu t’approches d’un pas vers moi, puis d’un autre… Mon cœur bat d’un espoir fou, passionné. Serais-tu prêt à occulter notre différend, même pour quelques heures, le temps de fondre dans mes bras et de partager un peu de douceur ? Ma méfiance revient en te voyant passer ta main droite passer dans la fente de ton châle.

Se faufilant dans l’ouverture qui longe ta cuisse, elle passe sous le tissu maintenu en place par une attache d’argent et met rapidement sous mes yeux la lame brillante d’une dague bien aiguisée. Tu l’as certainement dérobée à l’un de mes gardes en passant les portes de mes quartiers. Je te souris, à la fois impressionné par ton habileté et fier de ta vivacité d’esprit. Mon cœur t’a bien choisi mon amour…

Tu n’accueilles pas mon orgueil avec beaucoup de chaleur. C’est le moins que je puisse dire…

_ Ce que je sais c’est que tu as saigné Athènes… et pour cela je te réserve le même sort.

La menace est sérieuse, je ne le nierai pas. Je ne te ferai pas non plus l’insulte de remettre en doute ta capacité à le faire. Mais je ne panique pas pour autant. La mort, de ta main, ne serait pas pour moi un outrage. Cependant, dans la mesure du possible, j’aime autant repousser ma rencontre avec Hadès…

_ Soit, mais d’abord j’exige que tu me concèdes un baiser.

Si c’est le dernier plaisir terrestre qui doit m’être accordé, je veux qu’il vienne de toi. Je sais que tu es en droit de me le refuser, mais j’espère que tu me l’offriras tout de même. L’avenir n’appartient-il pas aux audacieux ?

Mais ma requête se heurte à un mur. Tu n’éprouves pas la moindre sympathie pour moi, et tu te charges avec un certain plaisir à me le faire savoir…

_ Tu ne me duperas pas !  
_ Je ne te réclame qu’un baiser.

Je ne te mens pas mon éphèbe, pourtant tu n’es pas convaincu. Si seulement j’avais les mots propres à apaiser tes craintes… Mais les cris de mon cœur vont bien au-delà des mots, je ne peux te les traduire. Je désespère de trouver comment te les communiquer, et pourtant la réponse est évidente.

_ Donne-moi ta main.

            Même si je t’implore, tu continues à te méfier. J’ignore comment te persuader que je ne veux pas ruser. Je n’ai aucun intérêt à te faire du mal, mais comme je ne peux pas le justifier de façon rationnelle, je suis incapable de te fournir les arguments qui pourraient te rassurer quant à mes intentions. Alors tu doutes, tu me dardes d’un regard froid et acéré. Je le supporte sans broncher, bien obligé d’admettre qu’il est mérité. Je n’ai rien fait pour toi qui te ferait placer une foi, même minime, en moi. Du moins tu n’en as pas conscience…

Puisque je ne peux gagner ta main par ma sincérité, je me résous douloureusement à l’obtenir par la contrainte, presque par la force. Jouant sur ma vivacité, et sur ton manque d’agressivité exacerbée, je me lève rapidement et dérobe ta main. Tu sursautes en reculant d’un pas, sur la défensive, mais ta main reste ma prisonnière. J’imagine que debout je dois te paraître plus imposant, et dans un sens tu dois te sentir plus menacé que moi. Pourtant je n’ai pas d’intentions nuisibles pour toi. Si j’en avais le pouvoir, je t’aurais déjà enfermé dans mes bras…

Je prends comme un signe extrêmement encourageant que tu ne m’aies pas encore égorgé. Tu en avais pourtant largement la possibilité… Mais je me tiens toujours devant toi, participant à la joute visuelle que tu m’imposes, ma main pressant la tienne contre mon cœur, en contact direct avec ma peau.

_ Sens comme il bat sous tes doigts…  
_ Ce n’est que la peur de la mort imminente, répliques-tu placide.

La situation est confuse pour toi, compliquée. J’ignore comment t’extirper des angoisses naturelles que tu nourris en silence. Tu as été fait prisonnier, et pourtant tu es libre de fers. Tu es dans mes quartiers personnels, et pourtant nul garde ne te brutalise. Tu es arrivé au palais enchainé, et pourtant c’est bien une étoffe riche et douce, d’un bleu profond brodé de fils d’argent, qui étreint tes hanches délicates…

Cherchant le soleil dans la nuit, je prends d’abord le mauvais chemin, choisissant de t’imposer mon désir brûlant et déposant mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Ton mouvement de recul instinctif nous fait pivoter, mais je trouve tout de même tes lèvres. La tiédeur humide de ta bouche me fait vite oublier la lame froide que tu presses contre ma gorge. Je m’emporte bien trop vite dans ce baiser à sens unique. Ta main armée tremble doucement, mais tu n’interromps pas cette dernière volonté. Je veux profiter de la douceur de ta langue alors, mes mains de chaque côté de ton visage sculpté par Aphrodite elle-même, je force gentiment la barrière de tes lèvres hostiles.

Les genoux faibles, je t’emporte avec moi dans ma chute vers le lit que tu as placé derrière toi par ta position défensive. Tu es très vite dérouté, submergé, et mon cœur part au galop quand j’entends le bruit d’un métal qui vient heurter le marbre du sol. Dans ta confusion tu as laissé tomber la dague… Je ne pouvais espérer meilleur encouragement.  
Tu gigotes quelques instants, mais je sens bien que le cœur n’y est pas. Tu cherches à te pencher pour récupérer la lame froide qui ne me menace plus, et pourtant tu ne me repousses pas de tes mains désormais libres, tu ne te refuses pas à mes baisers… Au contraire, je ne sens aucune répulsion émanant de toi quand mes lèvres glissent sur les tiennes.

J’ai du mal à rester conscient de la situation. Je n’ai qu’une envie : me perdre dans tes bras, contre ta peau… La tentation est si forte… Ta peau irradie de chaleur, m’appelant partout à la fois. Et tes lèvres… je ne peux que succomber… Es-tu seulement conscient de ton charme, mon éphèbe ? J’en doute… Tu m’as tout simplement envouté, d’un seul regard, mon aimé… Je ne peux même plus envisager une vie sans toi à présent. Plus jalousement encore qu’Hadès, je te garderai, ô ma Perséphone, auprès de moi jusqu’à rejoindre le royaume sous-terrain. Moi qui ai toujours raillé ce dieu, pour s’être épris de la fille de Déméter d’un regard, désormais je me surprends à le plaindre pour la séparation qui lui est imposée chaque année, pour cette période si longue et si faste pour nous mortels…

Ton bras se fatigue enfin, ou du moins il cesse de rechercher l’arme. Le souffle te manque, je me vois obligé de délaisser tes lèvres, et je ne résiste plus, partant à la découverte de ton corps. Mes lèvres baisent chaque parcelle de peau, passant de la joue à la mâchoire, puis au cou, avant d’entamer leur vertigineuse chute sur ton torse parfait. Je retrace chacune de tes cicatrices du bout de ma langue, reconnaissant l’aspect viril qu’elles te donnent, maudissant les blasphémateurs, et imaginant pour chaque vestige la glorieuse bataille qui te l’a imposé. Mes mains ne sont pas en reste, s’appropriant les lignes parfaites de ton torse ciselé.

J’aime ce que je touche, et je m’en étonne un peu. Jamais auparavant je n’avais convié un homme à partager ma couche. Aucun intérêt à mes yeux… Mais tu es si spécial, mon bel Héphaïstion… Toutes les femmes, les courtisanes et beautés exotiques, qui m’ont charitablement ouvert leurs cuisses pour une nuit, me paraissent si fades à présent… Et pourtant je les ai désirées, chacune d’elles, mais elles n’étaient rien en comparaison. J’ai désiré leur chair, par simple concupiscence. Mais avec toi mon besoin va bien au-delà. Si ma conquête est pour l’instant charnelle, mes ambitions vont bien plus loin. C’est à ton âme que j’aspire…

Mes dents raclent ton ventre plat avec une faim sans pareil. Je ne pourrais t’expliquer ce besoin de planter mes dents dans ta chair ferme… Mon besoin de te posséder ne cesse de s’accroitre… Ton souffle est rapide, presque trop. Je m’avancerais presque à dire que tu prends un certain plaisir dans ce que je te fais.

Trop vite mes mains butent contre un obstacle inopportun : ton pagne. Ce pourrait être uniquement un bout de tissu, que je pourrais déchirer malgré la richesse du travail, mais c’est bien plus. Il représente la séparation morale de nos convictions, et matérialise ta pudeur, ta possibilité de repli. J’ai fais couler tant de sang… celui des insurgés, celui des tiens… Et j’ai peur d’une étoffe, une simple étoffe. C’est une riche étole, je le concède, mais c’est le symbole qu’elle porte qui m’effraie.

Mes yeux viennent quérir les tiens, à la recherche d’une hésitation mais priant pour un accord enthousiaste. Je n’obtiens de toi ni l’un ni l’autre. Ton regard océan est brumeux, lointain. Je doute que tu sois seulement en mesure de me voir… La peur que tu me rabroues reste bien présente, logée dans mon cœur. Mais il faut bien tenter, avancer…  
Par sécurité je remonte à tes lèvres, t’embrassant en rassemblant toute ma douceur. Si tu dois me repousser dans quelques secondes, j’aime autant profiter une dernière fois de tes lèvres. Tu sembles pris dans le baiser, ce qui me donne un peu d’assurance. Je caresse allégrement tes lèvres douces, je les courtise à outrance, avant de me découvrir une audace en glissant ma langue dans l’ouverture étroite que tu m’as laissée par inadvertance.

Ton sursaut me laisse savoir que tu es étonné, voire même pris de court, par mon intrusion. Ma langue découvre timidement la tienne, presque hésitante, alors que la fièvre s’empare de moi. J’en perds mes objectifs… Mes bras migrent vers le haut de ton corps, pour que mes mains puissent s’installer sur ta nuque. Mes soupirs pleuvent sur tes lèvres. Je perds tous mes repères…

Un violent frisson me parcoure quand des doigts fins glissent contre mon bras. Ce sont tes doigts, mon éphèbe, qui viennent de m’offrir ce délice… Je me détache de tes lèvres pour pouvoir te regarder, confus mais ravi. Tu as l’air tout aussi étonné que moi, si ce n’est plus. Mais je ne te laisse pas trop le temps de t’appesantir sur le sujet. Je veux tes doigts sur ma peau, tes gémissements et tes soupirs dans mes oreilles… et la meilleure façon de t’extorquer ces douceurs c’est de les amener naturellement à toi.

Je retrouve le chemin de tes lèvres et me confronte une nouvelle fois à ta langue. Toutes ces sensations me paraissent nouvelles, fraiches, et pourtant j’ai été depuis longtemps initié aux plaisirs de la chair. J’imagine que c’est avec toi que je les découvre vraiment… et je veux te les faire partager…

Ai-je tort de penser que tu réponds à mes baisers, au moins un peu ? Non, il ne me semble pas… J’ai peur de mettre trop d’ardeur dans mes avances, que tu me voies comme un dictateur dur et indélicat pour ton cœur…

Mon engouement me fait vite manquer d’air, et je me vois douloureusement contraint d’abandonner une nouvelle fois tes lèvres. Je me réjouis de te voir tout aussi dépité que moi de cette fatalité, mais vite je suis happé par la couleur de ta peau, par sa texture et sa chaleur… Envouté, je dépose mes lèvres sur ton cou et glisse doucement. Je goûte sur le bout de ma langue ta chair tendre et imprégnée d’une saveur salée. Tu as transpiré mon aimé… Je devine sans peine que tu t’es débattu quand les pages ont voulu prendre soin de toi, que tu t’es énervé… Ça me rappelle combien tu es farouche, indompté, et mon désir pour toi atteint des sommets…

Envouté par ton goût, j’installe mes lèvres sur ta peau, avec l’intention de ne plus jamais la quitter. Ton grain, ta tiédeur, ta saveur… je suis irrémédiablement ensorcelé… Mais une poigne ferme contrarie mes projets. Comprenant que c’est toi qui viens d’agripper mes cheveux de tes doigts, je t’adresse un regard, appréhendant un rejet, un regret. Mais ce n’est pas ça… Tu es bien loin de tout ça… Ton regard vire au noir, et je veux l’interpréter comme un bon signe.

Je me redresse juste assez pour approcher tes lèvres. Ma langue va de nouveau jouer, voire jouter, avec la tienne, et j’ai envie de croire que tu as bien fais la moitié du chemin pour venir à ma rencontre. Mes mains se font baladeuses, visitent tes cuisses si fines et qui exercent pourtant une pression immense sur mes jambes. Je ne peux pas cajoler tes courbes du regard, juste les dessiner de mes doigts câlins. Finalement mes doigts défont par réflexe l’attache d’argent qui ferme ton pagne. Un soupir de plaisir m’échappe, s’échouant sur tes lèvres, quand ce dernier obstacle à ma fièvre tombe enfin à terre.

Tout fébrile, je survole tes lèvres, incapable de me passer plus longtemps d’air, mais pas assez fort pour me séparer franchement de tes lèvres. Mes doigts curieux découvre le triangle de peau que tu dérobais à ma vue. Je te vois rougir devant mon attention, puis tu gigotes doucement, mal à l’aise, en fuyant mon regard. Touché par cette innocence que tu conserves bien que tu sois un homme parfaitement fait, je caresse ton cou avant d’y faire pleuvoir de doux baisers. Je veux te rassurer. Tu n’as pas à être gêné par ce que tu me dévoiles involontairement. Tu es glorieux dans ta nudité, et particulièrement viril…

Des envies débridées me prennent d’assaut, mais je ne sais comment y répondre. Jamais auparavant je n’ai partagé ma couche avec un homme… Bien sûr, des femmes plus que soumises m’ont offert des douceurs sur mon organe viril… mais je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion de le retourner, et encore moins l’envie… Pourtant tu réveilles en moi une sensualité différente, des désirs dont j’ignorais jusqu’à l’existence. J’ai vraiment le souci de bien faire ce soir… pour toi, et uniquement toi…

Finalement je ne réfléchis pas, je me laisse guider par mes instincts. Mes lèvres toujours soudées à ta peau, je descends lentement, accompagnant mon excursion de mes doigts qui pressent ta chair avec adoration. Je te sens te tendre sous mes mains alors que j’approche de mon butin. Pourtant je ne change pas de but, de destination. J’ai la ferme intention de piller ton corps, jusqu’à ce que tu me demandes une occupation constante, ou du moins des troupes en présence…

Arrivé à destination, je suis à peine surpris de ne pas être rebuté. Ce n’est pas comme si je t’avais considéré une seule fois comme une femme depuis que mes yeux se sont attachés à ta silhouette… Tes traits sont doux, tendres, mais tu n’es pas féminin. Tu es farouche, un guerrier assumé, et c’est ça qui m’attire inexorablement vers toi. Je vis pourtant entouré de fiers soldats, mais il n’y a que toi qui m’envoute de la sorte…

Mes lèvres frôlent ce que la nature t’a donné, pour étudier comment tu es doté. Ce n’est pas une question d’orgueil, je ne cherche pas la comparaison, je veux juste te connaitre dans les moindres recoins. Pour le moment il s’agit de ton corps, mais j’ai bien l’intention de saisir ma chance si tu me laisses la moindre ouverture pour apprendre ton cœur, et l’occuper…

Je t’entends hoqueter, soupirer avec fièvre. Ces simples sons réjouissent mon cœur. Peut-être avons-nous trouvé un terrain d’entente… Ce serait inouï… Tu ne m’as adressé qu’une fois la parole, pour me menacer… Mais j’ai reçu le secours d’Aphrodite, qui t’a soumis à ses lois. Si ce n’est pas par amour que tu profites de mes caresses, alors c’est ton désir que je me suis assuré temporairement… Et je veux en profiter encore un peu, et t’en faire jouir, avant que le désir de me tuer ne te reprenne. Or pour cela il me faut m’émanciper de mon carquois de tissu…

J’ai si peur que tu paniques en me voyant me dévêtir, mais j’ai tellement besoin de communier totalement avec toi, de caresser ta peau de la mienne… Je suis un amant trop jaloux pour accepter de partager la douceur de ton corps avec qui que ce soit d’autre, y compris une barrière de tissu. A mes yeux ce serait te manquer de respect que te posséder sans prendre le temps de partager avec toi ma chaleur, de te négliger au point de t’imposer le désagréable frottement du tissu contre ta peau. J’aurais trop peur d’abimer la soie qui tapisse ton corps…

J’aurais tant aimé que, emporté par le souffle luxuriant d’Aphrodite, tu arraches mes vêtements. Ils ont beau être de riche fabrication, je ne m’en soucie pas. Je veux ta violence, ton ardeur… Mais toi tu es étrangement passif… Je devine que tu ne sais pas où te placer dans cette situation qui t’échappe totalement… Alors je dois prendre le risque, seul, de me dévêtir, sachant que tu pourrais à tout moment te réveiller de ta transe…

Pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, je reviens à tes lèvres. Je pourrais y rester des heures durant si les dieux ne nous imposaient pas ce souffle court… Je n’oublie pas de prendre soin de mon nouvel allier, de cette source intarissable de plaisir et de désir qui brûle à ton bassin. Rapidement l’objectif de cette manœuvre s’éloigne de mon esprit. J’ai du mal à rester concentré quand tes ongles raclent mes bras et que tes gémissements viennent mourir sur mes lèvres pendant que ton dos se décolle de la couche qui nous accueille.

Mon désir impérieux de connaitre ton corps en profondeur me rappelle à mon but. Puisque ma seule main libre me sert d’appui, je ne peux pas m’en passer. Il me faut donc sacrifier la douceur de ta peau la plus intime pour approfondir ce délicieux duel. Ta déception se ressent à travers le petit geignement, presque inaudible, qui se dérobe à ton contrôle. Je baise gentiment, chastement, tes lèvres pour m’excuser de cette contrariété et relève mon bras désormais libre pour le passer sous ta nuque, mes doigts venant se perdre dans tes cheveux châtains, avant de réattaquer avec une sauvagerie amoureuse ta bouche.

Je viens coller mon bassin au tien pour y instaurer une friction digne de soulager un peu ta frustration. Mon tendre éphèbe… je sens toute la puissance que tu enfermes dans ton corps, et j’attends que tu la laisses enfin exploser… Maintenant que j’ai déplacé mon point d’appui, je peux tâtonner pour trouver la maudite épingle d’or qui me sépare encore de ton corps. A l’aveugle, il n’est pas aisé de la déverrouiller, mais ma détermination est grande, je ne lâcherai pas tes lèvres.

Enfin le système cède à mes ordres pressants. Un soupir de soulagement quitte mes lèvres pour venir s’échouer sur ta langue avec laquelle la mienne joute. Ayant accompli sa mission, ma main peut revenir à ta verge pour la cajoler tendrement, et guider la mienne pour cette rencontre inédite. Peut-être ai-je tort de faire cela… Nos souffles sont déjà bien assez anarchiques…

L’ardeur de mes baisers et des caresses que je te prodigue se décuple. Je veux te distraire mais je sais parfaitement que ce subterfuge ne sera pas suffisant. Ton corps n’est pas fabriqué de sorte à recevoir un homme, et tu vas forcément ressentir cette intrusion douloureusement… Mais si je peux t’ôter l’appréhension en te prenant en traitre… Cette stratégie comporte cependant une faille : je ne peux pas soigner mon entrée…

Après avoir caressé la partie la plus intime de ton être pour cartographier cette zone que j’espère me réserver à l’avenir, je guide ma verge avec appréhension. Une impulsion de mon bassin plus tard, nous entrons dans le vif du sujet, le cœur presque douloureusement serré…

Ton corps m’appartient désormais, et je savoure cette conquête si sensuelle quelques instants. Ce sera peut-être la seule victoire que j’aurais sur toi, et si j’ai remporté cette bataille je suis encore loin de gagner la guerre… Pourtant je suis bien conscient que tu souffres, et je m’en lamente, incapable de me montrer indifférent. Je ne souhaite pas ta douleur, juste ton plaisir. Je t’aime tant… Et je sais que même si ce n’est pas réciproque, je ferai tout ce qui faut pour que tu te sentes en sécurité auprès de moi. C’est bien le minimum quand tu m’as offert un tel enthousiasme pour la vie…

Voir tes beaux yeux fermés, serrés avec force, presse mon cœur violemment, désagréablement. Tu subis cette communion, tu n’en profites pas. Je ne laisserai pas les choses se poursuivre de la sorte. Même si je dois tout arrêter, je ne te laisserai pas subir douloureusement les choses, sans aucune rétribution.

Je caresse avec douceur ta joue, et tu m’offres à nouveau la vision de tes orbes magnifiques, mais elles sont humides désormais… Tu es tellement brave… Un vrai guerrier… Je t’envie pour la force qui suinte de tes pores…

_ Rend-moi la douleur que je t’impose.

Tes magnifiques yeux bleus s’agrandissent, traduisant toute ta confusion. La situation est de plus en plus trouble pour toi… Tu es fais prisonnier, ramené au palais, traité comme un prince, pour atterrir dans la chambre du roi et partager ce désir inavouable avec lui, pour que maintenant il te ramène à ta facette la plus agressive… Je sais que je joue avec les contraires, mais je ne veux pas que nos rapports soient déséquilibrés. Il n’y a aucune supériorité de moi sur toi. Si tu me donnes du plaisir, je suis dans l’obligation de te le rendre au double, alors si je te fais mal…

Puisque tu ne sembles pas comprendre où je veux en venir, j’insiste en explicitant ma pensée.

_ Griffe-moi, mord-moi, frappe-moi… Fais ce que tu veux, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes malmené.

Tu ne te fais pas prier. Dès que tu comprends ce que je t’offre, tu sépares tes lèvres et les approches de mon épaule. Il ne s’écoule pas une minute avant qu’une douleur brûlante affecte la zone. Tel un animal sauvage, ce que je ne doute pas que tu es, tu viens de planter tes dents dans ma chair. Le sang coule abondamment, venant même s’écraser sur ton torse. La plaie doit être profonde. J’espère de tout cœur qu’elle laissera une marque à jamais, pour que toujours une partie de toi demeure avec moi.

Te voir en partie éclaboussé de mon sang aurait de quoi me rebuter, mais c’est tout le contraire. Je n’ai pas un penchant particulier pour la mutilation, mais savoir que nos essences les plus profondes se mélangent, se confondent, me frappe d’une frénésie amoureuse encore plus grande.  
La douleur me fait imaginer en partie le calvaire que je t’impose par mon intrusion, mais ce n’est pas assez. Ce n’est pas un réel reflet de ta douleur, il y a tellement plus. Et je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne seras plus fidèle à ton propre fardeau. J’ai l’impression que tu le comprends assez vite mon aimé… Il n’y a qu’à voir ce petit sourire infernal qui apparait sur tes lèvres… Au moins je te distrais de ta douleur…

Tu dégages tes bras de l’étau que j’ai involontairement formé autour de ton corps et les jettes autour de mon cou. Très vite je sens des trainées brûlantes parcourir ma peau. Tu es en train de me griffer jusqu’au sang, et tu y prends du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir… Double utilité de la chose. Maintenant nous sommes à égalité…  
Satisfait par ce constat, je bouge un peu dans ton antre. C’est un tout petit mouvement, et pourtant tu rejettes la tête en arrière en te mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ce n’est pas de la douleur que je lis sur ton visage… La pression que tu m’imposes me rend fou. J’ai tellement envie de céder, de te donner absolument toutes les forces que mon corps alangui peut contenir… Pourtant il faut que je tienne. Pour une toute première fois, je ne vais pas tout bâcler si vite…

Je saisis tes cheveux pour pouvoir récupérer ton regard. Je ne peux pas me passer de ce contact pour cette communion. Lentement je me mets à bouger, me nourrissant de tes soupirs pour savoir ce que tu préfères, ce que tu aimes. Même si je suis dans un terrain inconnu, j’ai le souci de te plaire. J’oublie le temps qui passe entre tes cuisses fermes. Une main agrippant tes longs cheveux, l’autre épousant la forme parfaite de ta cuisse gauche.

Mon souffle est déjà court, tout comme le tien, et les baisers réguliers que je te dérobe n’arrangent rien. Mais je ne veux rien changer. Tant que tu ne me repousses pas, je veux poursuivre… J’adopte un rythme lent, tel une vague venant embrasser encore et encore une étendu de sable avant de se reculer pour mieux recommencer. Cette cadence est une torture face à mes envies sauvages, mais j’ai l’impression d’en profiter mieux, plus longtemps, et surtout d’apprécier le moment avec toi.

Je n’attends que toi pour pouvoir libérer la tension qui s’accumule petit à petit dans mon bassin. Tu as l’air de te retenir, toi aussi. J’aime l’idée que tu veux faire durer l’instant, toi aussi… Mais à vrai dire je ne connais pas tes motivations. Je ne sais pas quelle position tu adoptes vis-à-vis de moi…

Cependant il n’est pas temps de s’interroger. Je te vois bien sombrer à chaque seconde un peu plus dans les bras vaporeux du plaisir. Dévorant ton cou de baisers, j’accélère à peine les mouvements en gagnant en intensité. Tu te tends et me griffe à nouveau quand ma verge bute contre une surface souple et infiniment chaude. Je comprends que c’est là tout le nœud de cette danse. J’insiste donc, t’arrachant de francs gémissements mêlés à des hoquets ressemblant à s’y méprendre à des cris de plaisir.

Enthousiasmé par les sons que tu n’arrives plus à retenir, je me fais de plus en plus insistant sur ce point, qui semble être la source de la plus grande part de ton plaisir. Tes doigts se crispent sur mes épaules et tes ongles pénètrent ma peau. Ta tête se penche de plus en plus en arrière, dégageant ton magnifique visage que le souffle de la passion avait obstrué de quelques mèches. Ma main droite remonte le long de ta cuisse pour saisir ta verge gorgée de sang. Cette fois la pression est trop forte pour toi et ton corps puissant se contracte autour de moi, aussi bien intimement qu’extérieurement quand tes bras serrent ma nuque. J’abandonne à mon tour cette joute physique. J’ai l’impression d’empoigner l’astre lunaire lui-même quand je te rejoins dans cette délivrance.

Mon corps tremblant s’effondre sur le tien. Pour ne pas t’imposer mon poids, je me dégage en douceur, plein de regrets, de ton antre, juste assez pour me décaler. Haletant fortement, je m’allonge à côté de toi, contre ton corps presque criminellement détendu. Ma main gauche, moite, parcourt avec adoration ton corps encore frémissant. Mes doigts rencontrent la tâche de sang, mais je ne cherche pas à l’effacer. Un sourire s’empare de mes lèvres au souvenir de ce qui a causé cette marque. Ce n’est pas ton sang…  
Je me redresse pour te voler un dernier baiser, bien conscient de mon audace, mais je grimace douloureusement maintenant l’élan passionné a été consommé. Pourtant je ne regrette rien. Je suis heureux de te sentir encore sur moi. C’est peut-être la dernière chose que tu m’offriras…

Je t’ai épuisé mon pauvre amour… Mais c’est une bonne fatigue, j’en suis persuadé… Les joues rouges, le souffle court et ton corps encore tremblant de délice, tu fermes les yeux et te voilà déjà piégé par les filets de Morphée. Je dois admettre que je le jalouse un peu. J’aimerais tant t’avoir entièrement à ma disposition, sans devoir te partager avec des besoins naturels. Tu es l’air que je respire…

Je ne cherche pas à récupérer l’arme que tu as dérobée et avec laquelle tu as tenté de me tuer. Te la retirer ne serait pas bon. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes pris au piège dans mes bras. Je suis bien conscient que je prends un énorme risque par cette négligence, mais j’ai vraiment besoin de savoir que tu restes auprès de moi par ta propre volonté. Si je me réveille sous tes menaces, alors je tenterais de te raisonner, de te ramener à la douce fièvre partagée, et je te dévoilerais certainement en dernier recours mon amour incommensurable pour toi, bien qu’effrayé de te faire peur… Et si tu me tues durant mon sommeil… Eh bien tant pis mon amour. Tu m’auras offert le plus grand instant de bonheur de ma vie. J’aurais empoigné la jouissance, caressé la plus douce allégresse… J’aurais été heureux, vraiment heureux, au moins pour un instant.

Mais je n’envisage pas vraiment cette dernière possibilité. J’ai l’espoir de connaître bien d’autres moments de bonheur dans tes bras. Je ne pense pas qu’à ma couche, qui est désormais tienne à jamais, mais à toutes ces activités simple que je voudrais partager avec toi. Le réveil somnolent mais doux, les repas sur le balcon dans un paisible silence, les lectures diverses nonchalamment allongés sur les épais tapis et coussins de nos quartiers, les chastes étreintes durant les bains, les journées de chasse…

Si tu me laisses le bonheur de vivre un jour de plus, je sais que tu me le feras quand même payer. Tu es un guerrier, et même si tu as baissé ta garde ce soir, je sais déjà qu’il n’en sera pas de même demain. Ce sera même tout le contraire. Tu vas redoubler de méfiance envers moi. Tu n’auras pas tort… Je voudrais inévitablement te séduire demain… Mais je suis réaliste : je sais que je n’y parviendrais pas. Ce serait des plus irrespectueux de ma part. D’ailleurs je n’ai pas choisi le chemin le plus aisé vers ton cœur… Mais comment puis-je me justifier ? Tu m’envoutes… Je ne réponds plus de rien si tu te fonds dans mes bras de la sorte… Si tu résistes je ne te forcerais pas, évidemment, mais quand tes désirs font écho aux miens…

Je sais par avance que tu seras dur à apprivoiser. Je m’en moque. Je ne veux pas te brimer, te retirer cette étincelle sauvage… Mais tu seras à moi, je n’en démordrai pas.  
Tu seras l’esclave de mon cœur. Je te laisserai libre de disposer de ton corps, de ton âme et de ta vie, mais je garderai ton cœur, je l’emprisonnerai dans une prison de séduction, de sorte que tu me donneras volontiers tout le reste. N’aie aucune crainte mon aimé, ce sera la plus tendre des dominations. Je régnerais sur ton cœur en tyran dévoué. Je t’aime tant…

 

Je t’aime déjà si fort… ça m’effraie un peu…  
Tu resteras auprès de moi. Je ferai tout pour ça.

FIN


End file.
